Youko's Human
by Galinia
Summary: The famous Youko Kurama had just lost his friend Kuronue and with a bounty hunter on his tail, he takes refuge in Ningenkai to get the hunter off his tail. His band leading raids on a human villages, Youko runs into a human slave named Fiona, a Irish woman taken from her home at a young age. Will she show him that not all humans are weak cowards, and can he save her from slavery?


Fiona ran, her village shouting behind her, screaming in fear as foreigners burned down her Irish village. Her breathing came out in short gasps as she ran for her life, men on horses behind her. Screams echoed in her ears, making tears run down her face in pain. She shouldn't have ran, she could protect them. But fear made it's icy grip on her stomach. Suddenly a lasso caught her throat and she was yanked back falling on her back, clutching her throat, trying to catch her breath. She saw a glimpse of her pursuers, tall men who spoke in strange languages. The man who she guessed was their leader reached down and hog tied her and slung her over on the front of his saddle. "What do you think you're doing?! Put me down at once!" She yelled. They didn't listen, nor did they understand her, for the men only hit her on the back of her head, knocking her out.

Fiona woke with her hands tied behind her back in a dark room. She took in her surroundings best she could. She could hear the moans and whimpers of other people around her. She turned to the person next to her, a man that looked about in his thirties and huge compared to the 13 year old girl. "Where are we?" She asked him. "A ship. It's to take us to a slave market. I don't know where girl but I pray that it's not near the Mediterranean." He said. She nodded. She knew what happened to slaves there. They were treated brutally, put on overcrowded ships, left to starve. Fiona shuddered in fear.  
That night there was a horrid. A storm hit and the ship pitched in different directions, throwing it's prisoners all over the deck of the ship, and unable to support herself because her hands were bound, Fiona tumbled from one side of the ship to the other along with the other slaves on the ship. She could feel that some were demons that had been captured and many children were being crushed by the many bodies falling on top of them. She could feel their lives vanishing and it burned her heart. She cursed her spirit awareness and struggled to her feet to get to the children to protect them but a body rolled by, knocking her off her feet, her face slamming to the floor. She spat the blood from her mouth and inched her way on her stomach towards the children; more of them dying and Fiona felt tears burn her eyes. Then the ship pitched forward again and she was sent rolling in the opposite direction, the back of her head slamming into something hard, knocking her unconscious.

_Five Years Later_

"Girl, get this damn kitchen clean! How am I supposed to get dinner done if you don't do your damn job?!" Yelled a man from the huge house across the yard. In the garden near the slave's hut was Fiona, picking vegetables for her master's dinner. Her auburn hair was down to the small of her back in a thin braid, a way to tame her curly hair. She stood quickly, grabbing her basket and running for he master's house. The Japanese man glared at her. Ever since she arrived in Japan all the people she ran into thought she was alien looking and strange. "Give me those! You know you are not allowed to tend the garden with out cleaning the kitchen! Get to work girl!" He yelled, grabbing her basket of food from her. She nodded and set to work on the kitchen that she had cleaned earlier that day. She could have sworn that it was clean before she went to tend to the garden. Suddenly the toll of a bell could be heard from the village square. "DEMONS!" came a shriek from her master's wife. Fiona dropped her rag and ran for the Demon shelter, a shrine on her master's property that kept Demons out. As she approached the door something grabbed her from behind, throwing her to the ground. She fell but leapt back to her feet, whirling around to face her attacker. Before her stood a seven foot tall demon. He had golden eyes and silver hair. Silver fox ears were delicately perched on his head, he had a fox tail as well. His eyes studied her and gave her a glare. "You are a strange looking human." He remarked. Fiona straitened a little, not feeling threatened by him, instead feeling safer than she should have. "You are also a strange looking demon. I never seen one as beautiful as you. You are as the people here call a kitsune, correct?" she asked. He eyed her, studying her, standing between her and the shrine. "You are correct, I am a kitsune. Why do you not fear me girl? I stand between you and your refuge and you show no fear." He said. She noticed his eyes were softening, which surprised her. "I do not believe you will harm me. You are intrigued by my strange appearance and behavior, not to mention my accent. You want to know where it is I come from and who I am." She said. He gave a short laugh. "I know who you are girl. You are a human slave. That's all I need to know. You are of no value to me, there for yes, I will kill you." He said, beginning to stalk towards her. Her eyes narrowed and she braced her feet apart, deciding to go down fighting, instead of fleeing, like she did when she was taken from her village. The demon raised an eyebrow. "You plan to fight me?" he asked, amused. She glared at him, angry he took amusement from her situation. "Of course I will. I fear you but I will not go down without fighting for my life. I will not run from you." She said. The Demon smirked and stopped stalking her. This surprised Fiona and she took a step back in question. The demon laughed, a warming laugh that made Fiona relax. "My name is Youko. I am leader of a fierce band of bandits. Perhaps you've herd of me?" He asked. Fiona raised an eyebrow in question, confused on why he would try to introduce himself to her. "I have herd of you. You are quite a phantom from what my master said." Fiona said, deciding to sit down. Youko smiled in triumph, pleased that he was famous among the humans. "You are not from this land. Who are you exactly girl?" He asked. "I am known as Fiona among my own people. I was the village leader's daughter before the slavers raided our village." She said, meeting his eyes evenly. He was surprised by this. A normal woman would cry in speaking of such a painful past. Instead she spoke calmly, even meeting his eyes to show him she was not saddened. "You have a strange name. A name that is strange but beautiful." He said. Fiona smiled. "You are confusing me, Lord Youko. I thought you meant to kill me?" she said. He eyed her a moment. "I will not today. I must go now." Youko said. Then suddenly, he was gone. Fiona stood up quickly and looked about her to see if she could spot his retreating form but found none. She dusted herself off and decided to continue with her work in the Kitchen.

That night Fiona went to bed after a beating from her master for conversing with a demon, telling her she was lucky he wasn't turning her into the Village Elders, for they would have her executed. She went to her small hut and curled up under the fur blanket her master's brother had given her for the winter season. The nights were getting colder. She would have to make a new winter kimono. She wished for her old dresses made of sheep's wool from back home but pushed it from her mind. She laid back on her straw mat and hissed in pain as the welts on her back and arms came in contact with her mat. 'one day I will get out of here and I'll be free.' She thought and drifted off to sleep.

The next day was uneventful. Fiona did as she was told and with permission from her master's wife, she was permitted to go get wild mushrooms that grew in the forest. She was glad of this and went out, humming a song native to her people. As she picked mushrooms she thought about if the fox demon Youko would come back to finish her off but she shook it from her mind. 'Although it would be better to be dead than a slave. I can't recall the last time I did something without permission and didn't have to get beat for it.' She thought. Of course it was a selfish thought and very stupid. She knew that dying would make her village's sacrifices in vain and she couldn't bear to dishonor them further. She had been sold to many Masters in the last five years. Many had their way with her, ruining her, making her impure. Those were the men she hated, the ones who took her against her will. Her current master was satisfied with his wife so he left her alone and for that she was thankful. She felt so out of place in this Japanese village. Not only did she have to learn a new language, she had to give up her dresses for kimonos that felt like potato sacks. She finished picking the mushrooms quickly and sat down to enjoy the sounds of the forest. It was quite beautiful here, she had to admit. Though it was nothing compared to the highlands of home, Fiona loved the woods surrounding her master's property. Suddenly the brush to her left stirred and a demon wearing the same white kimono that Youko had worn, stalked out towards her. She sat still and calm. "What do you want demon?" She demanded. He chuckled, his green skin moving with the laughter of his big mouth which was opened enough for her to get a glimpse at the sharp teeth. "You're a strange looking girl. Also a strange sounding girl. And a strange smelling girl. All and all your strange girl." He hissed. "That does not answer my question demon." Fiona said angrily. "O I am just hungry is all maiden. I smelled your sweet flesh and thought that you would make a delightful meal. If you promise not to run I will promise that I will kill you quickly." He hissed to her. She glared at him. "Be gone demon, I have no desire to kill you today." She said, standing, picking up her basket and began to walk away. The demon growled at her. "Foolish wench! Do you not know who I am? I serve under the great Youko! I am the fiercest in his band! Yet you dare to turn your back on me as if I were a mere bug!?" He screeched. When she ignored him, he went forward to rip out her throat but he was flung back with an arm dismembered. He gasped as he saw the girl had drawn the knife she used to pick the mushrooms to cut off his arm. "I told you I have no wish to kill you demon. Be gone." She said, sheathing her knife and began to walk away. The demon glared after her. "You're that strange girl that Youko spoke of! He should have killed you when he had the chance!" The demon hissed, running after her and raising a claw to strike her but lost that arm as well, falling to his knees. He looked up to meet Fiona's dark brown eyes in fear. "Are- are you going to kill me?" He stammered. Fiona glared down at him. "I told you before. No." She said. She tore off her apron and ripped it in half, wrapping each half on his bleeding stumps. "Now go home and do not take advantage of my kindness." She said and left, leaving the demon awe struck.

"Girl, where is your apron?" demanded her Master's wife. "I was attacked by a demon and I lost it running away from it." Fiona said, handing her Mistress the basket of mushrooms. "Well, don't go loosing cloths like that. We can't afford to buy you new ones." She said. Fiona bowed her head. "Of course Mistress." She said, going to her hut to nurse the cut she got when quickly drawing her knife. she hid it by clutching her kimono tight to keep the demon from smelling it. Now she had a nasty blood stain on her ugly brown kimono. She went to the well to wash it off. The well was behind her hut near the back of the property. As she approached the well she heard a shuffle of leaves. She paused, holding her hand inside her kimono to hide the scent of blood. "Don't worry woman I am not here to harm you." Came a slimy voice that tried to sound sincere. Her eyes widened to see the same demon from before emerge from the woods. She glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He smiled gently. "I want to thank you for sparing my life. I know that a normal human would have killed me." He said, bowing low before her. "What makes you think that I will not even now?" she asked, raising an eye brow and looking down at him through narrowed eyes. "I do not but I know that I have to thank you. My honor demands that I am your slave until my debt is repaid." He said. She glared at him in disgust. "I do not want a slave, demon. Be gone, now." She said. "Girl, where are you? The floors need to be cleaned at once!" came her master's call. The demon before her was hit with realization. "You are a slave." He said. She glared at him and started to walk away. "Go away." She said and ran to her Master's house. The demon disappeared into the trees.

That night a demon raid began. Demons were ruthlessly attacking human villages and homes. Because she was a slave, and her behavior was not adequate, Fiona was locked out of the shrine. She didn't care, she didn't fear demons any more. She huddled under her fur and tried to get some sleep. That was when there was a loud crash and growls were herd. She sat up and crawled to the hanging old rug that served as her door. Outside she saw Youko fighting with another demon, one that was huge and evil looking, even for a demon. They were in an all-out fight, the big demon throwing Youko into her master's house. She gasped and gripped her knife. She had to help Youko, he was kind enough to spare her life. She ran out and screamed at the demon, who was poised to strike the unconscious Youko. The demon turned to her and roared but she screamed back louder. The demon charged at her but she leapt out of the way, leaping onto it's back and finding the soft spot behind its head and stabbed it with her knife. It screamed in pain and swung its head around to throw her off but she stabbed again and it fell to the ground dead. She leapt off the dead corpse and ran to the ruins of her master's house to reach Youko. He was on his back, trying to get up but he had nasty gashes on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. "Lord Youko?" She asked, trying to be cautious. His gold eyes opened to look at her and they hardened at the sight of her. "Get out of here human. I don't need your help." He hissed. She knelt at his head and put a hand on his forehead, earning her a warning growl. "You're running a fever." She mumbled to herself. She began to sit him up, earning her a gash on her arm as Youko lashed out at her and her being too slow to doge completely. "Hush now, I am only going to take you to my hut to treat your wounds. No need to throw a fit." She said. She went to move him again and he complied, allowing her to drape his arm over her shoulder and allow him to lean against her as she walked him to her hut. She laid him on the mat that was next to hers in the hut, the former slaves' daughter's mat. He growled in pain and she shushed him, trying to sooth him by softly humming a tune her mother would hum to her when she was in pain. He didn't seem to calm but it made her relax and focus on mixing herbs. "Your knowledge of plants is extraordinary." He remarked through clenched teeth as she applied some of the green paste to his wounds. "I was in training to be the leader of my village. A healer taught me many things. Although I hear you can control plants and use them as weapons." She said. He hissed as she continued to apply more paste. "Yes I do. I can turn a single rose into a whip that can cut through anything. Unfortunately I ran out of my plants while fighting that demon that tried to engage me in a fight. How you managed to kill it is beyond me." He said. She reached over and put a small amount of paste on the small cut on his ear, which twitched at her touch. "Sorry." She whispered and began to bandage his wounds with the bandages she stole from the ruins of her Master's house. After she was done she yawned. "There you go. " She said. He had already drifted off so she climbed under her fur and fell asleep.

Youko woke in the middle of the night. He turned to the girl, who was asleep. It puzzled him on why she would help him when he told her he would return to kill her. He also didn't understand how she managed to defeat that demon and why she spared the life of one of his band members. He glared down at her sleeping figure. When did humans have such honor? Better yet, when did human women show bravery? The girl stirred in her sleep, snuggling into the warmth of the fur blanket that covered her thin figure. He looked down to examine his wounds. He would be stuck here for the rest of the raid this week. At the thought he growled in frustration. "Youko." Hissed a voice from outside. "What is it you want Koal?" Youko growled. The demon walked into the hut, a demon tall and dark with calculating eyes and a cruel smile. He glanced down at the girl that was asleep in front of him and grinned. "Found dinner did you?" He asked, a clawed hand reaching towards her head. "No. The girl helped me defeat Lazux and repaired my wounds." Youko said, his eyes hard as he eyed the clawed hand that was paused inches from the girl's throat. "Surly this cannot mean you have gone soft for humans Youko. Why not eat her and get rid of the damn debt?" Koal said. His claws were about to pierce her skin when Youko had grabbed his arm. "I already told you she helped me. Leave her alone." He said, releasing Koal's hand he groaned in pain and sat back down, leaning against the wall. "Damn Youko, you look like Hell." Koal said as he observed the Kitsune. "Why are you here Koal, surely not to interrogate me." Youko said, continuing to look up at the ceiling. "Ah yes! Turns out that Spirit World is sending a bounty Hunter after you. I came to give you a warning." He said. "The fools will never expect me here in Human World. Can't you see my brilliant plan Koal? It's fool proof really. Even for you." Youko said. Koal chuckled darkly. "I see Youko. Though I fear there may be a small problem with your plan. What if they find out about the girl?" Koal asked. "What about the girl? She means nothing to me." Youko said. "Right. But what if they thought you did and tried to use her in making you surrender?" Koal asked. "not possible. Even if the girl did mean something to me there would be no way for them to lay a hand on her. I will be stuck here for the rest of the raid due to my injuries. In truth, I am lucky to be alive Koal." Youko said. "So you are giving the girl protection?" Koal asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Youko growled. "Only for the time that I'm here. After I leave she can be murdered by any one, I don't care." He said. Koal smirked. "of course. I best go to lead the raid being that damn woman cut off Inuuk's arms." He said then left. Youko leaned back and relaxed. He never liked Koal, the power hungry demon who killed for fun, not calculating the consequences beforehand. In truth he did care what happened to the girl who had helped him. She was the only human woman that had not run from him or feared him. Of course he cared, or to be more accurate, was intrigued. He would stay willingly, he decided, instead of just to allow his wounds to heal. With that he lay back carefully and fell asleep.

Fiona woke with a terrible stinging on her arm. She barely remembered receiving the gash from Youko but now she did, she wished she had tended it earlier. She sat up and saw Youko was still asleep, the hard set of his features gone, making him look peaceful. She stood and went out to the well to clean her wound. Demons still were running rampant around the village so her Master's family were still in the shrine. Not that she minded. She ran the water over her wound and bit her lip in pain. 'I should have tightened those bandages to the point that he went numb!' she thought bitterly. She went to her master's house, searching through the rubble for more bandages and groaning in frustration when she found nothing. She ripped cloth from her Mistress' kimono and wrapped it around her arm. She went then to her garden to get some food for breakfast. As she approached the garden she noticed Youko standing in front of her door. "Good morning Lord Youko." She said as she knelt to pick some vegetables. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Getting food." She said. He knelt next to her and she heard him catch his breath in pain. She glared at him. "Go back inside, you are going to open your wounds." She scolded. He grabbed her wrist and yanked it forward to reveal her bandaged arm. "And yours will not?" he asked. She yanked her arm away. "I will be fine, I will not bleed to death from this cut as you will from your wounds. Now go back in before I drag you myself." She said. Youko glared at her. "Do not argue, just go." Fiona ordered, standing up with her arm clutching the dust covered food. She offered him a hand up and he glared at her. In frustration, she sighed and went back to the well to wash the dust off her food. Helping this demon will be more of a challenge than she thought.

He disappeared a few minutes later. Fiona didn't know where to but she decided that she should trade with the few humans who didn't fear the demons. She grabbed some of the food in the garden and put it in the basket to trade. Walking the road to the town square was easy for it was only a few minutes away if you stop to enjoy the day. But today was not a day to enjoy, but to run and hide. Demons were everywhere, ready to pounce on anything that moved or produced a sent. She walked outside the wall of the village to avoid huge populations, which attracted demons. She found a man trading cloths on the path before her. "Hello young miss. What are you looking for?" he asked. "A blanket for my sick friend. I am afraid I don't have any for him." She said. She offered him her basket of food. "This is good quality food here girl. I will give you my finest blanket, made of the furs of a fox-" "No, not fox fur please." She said, quickly refusing. "O? Very well how about this soft blanket? I don't know what it's made of but if feels like woven silk from China don't you think? You can have it girl, if I get those lovely vegetables of yours." He said. Fiona ran her hand over the blanket and sighed. It was soft and smooth and was cool to the touch. She loved it. Nodding her agreement to the offer, she took the blanket and gave the man the basket of food. "Nice doing business with you!" he called after her as she let, and she waved kindly and gave him a smile. As she walked home she admired the blanket she had bought for Youko. She was so busy doing so, however, that she didn't notice the human men following her to the path outside the village wall. When she was nearly home, a hand grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall. She was shocked, being slammed against the wall knocked the air out of her and the man had his hand around her throat. "Looks like a little mouse lost its way." He said to his comrades. Fiona kicked and scratched at the man but he continued his advance on her. "Settle down girl, or it will be more painful for you." One of the men scolded. She kicked out again, managing to hit the man in the groin. He dropped her for a second, long enough for her to fall to the ground and cough hard as she tried to catch her breath. But the other men came at her, grabbing her arms and at her kimono, trying to rip it off her body. "Let me go!" She screamed. She took the knife from one of the men's belt's and started to lash out at them. One of the men caught the knife and pinned her to the ground, pressing the knife against her throat, digging the blade just under her chin. "Try pulling something like that again." He threatened. It was over, she tried everything in her power but now she was defeated. A sob tried to escape her throat but was cut off by the knife digging into it. Then there was a growl, a deep demonic growl from the woods. The men froze. "Whose there?" one man asked. When there was no answer, they stood Fiona up and slammed her into the wall, the knife digging into her throat, blood running into her kimono. "You come out or I'll kill her!" the man with the knife t her throat yelled. "That would be a poor decision." Said a voice Fiona vaguely remembered. A silver figure emerged from the trees and the men gasped. The man holding her tightened his grip. "Please sir, don't harm us. Here, take this girl as tribute to your glory." The man said, throwing Fiona at Youko's feet. Youko glred down at her still figure then up at the men who were backing away. "That is cowardly. Sacrificing a woman to save your selves. Have you no honor?" Youko asked. There was hardly a second to comprehend as Youko drew his whip and killed the men. He knelt next to Fiona, who was trying to stand. "Thank you." She whispered. "Why did you come here?" he asked, his voice hard. Her eyes went to the blanket on the ground. He went to it and picked it up, surprised by its soft texture. "I bought it for you." Fiona said, finally managing to get to her feet. "You risked your life for something so insignificant? And for me, the leader of the fiercest bandits in the demon world?" he asked, picking it up. Fiona moved her hand to her throat to stop the bleeding there and coughed. "Can't you just thank me for it instead of interrogating me?" she said, leaning against a tree for support, for her head was spinning and she felt sick and light headed. He went to her and picked her up in his arms bridal style and began to walk home. "What are you doing? You'll open your wounds!1" Fiona wheezed. "Be still and quiet girl. I am doing you a great kindness. I could have let those men kill you and have their way with you." He said. She sighed in annoyance. "thank you for that but you shouldn't put yourself at risk for me." she said. Now they had reached her house and he laid her down on her mat. "Nor should you put yourself at risk for me." he told her. She looked at him through weak eyes. "I didn't." she whispered then drifted into unconsciousness. Youko glared at her sleeping form. 'Why does this woman make me so protective over her? Why couldn't I let her die? Those men would have finished her off easily. Why did I interfere? Have I truly gone soft? Surely, this is something I did not plan on and now that this woman is in my life, I'm uncertain on how to plan and predict my future and what my next step in life will be.' He thought. He lifted her chin up and his eyes narrowed in anger at the wound on her throat, which was still bleeding, causing her to pale. He ripped a piece of the blanket she bought him and pressed it to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. As he did this he grew a healing plant in the palm of his hand and put the leaves on her wound. "Youko." A voice said. He looked up to the door way to see Koal standing before him. "What is it you want?" Youko asked, his focus returning to healing the girl. "I sent those men to get rid of the girl for you so you wouldn't be in her debt any more. I didn't expect you to save her though." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Youko looked up and glared at him. "That's a scary look Youko. I didn't think you were so attached to the thing. But if she means so much to you I will leave her alone." He said. "I have told you she is under my protection for the time that I'm here, Koal. You make another plot like you just did it will cost you." Youko said, his voice dark and threating. Koal gave an amused smile. "How long will she be under your protection Youko?" He asked. "For as long as I am here." Youko repeated, irritated with the demon before him. "And how long with that be Youko? How long do you intend to stay with this human?" He asked, his smile widening. "For as long as I need to be." He replied, then focused his attention down to Fiona's wounds once more. Koal hid a smirk. 'This is going to be easier than I thought'. He thought.

Fiona hadn't woke up all day and it annoyed Youko. He didn't think Humans took so long to heal. He began to take notes, though he didn't know when he would used this information again. Fiona will be the only human he would aid in this fashion, he was sure. Yet, the girl still had not stirred or showed any sign of waking up. The only sign of life she showed was her silent and barely visible breaths. He could hear the family who owned her in their shrine, regretting locking her out, believing she was dead and they would have to buy a new slave. The wife was insistent on one who was not prettier than herself and knew to listen. Youko would never understand humans and their need of enslaving each other. He wondered where Fiona was really from, definitely not Japan. Her accent was strange and her fiery hair was not natural to Asia. Then she stirred, a small noise of pain passed her lips and she opened her eyes, surprised to see Youko sitting next to her. "Lord Youko?" she asked deliriously. He gave her a side glance in answer. She gave a weak smile and touched his hand. "Thank you, for healing me." she said. He narrowed his eyes and faced her, a look of confusion on his face. "You didn't have to. You could have let me bleed to death but you didn't. I'm grateful." She said. He put a hand on her forehead gently, giving her a gentle look that made Fiona's heart melt. Such a caring expression, it made her feel loved for the first time in a long time. She began to feel dizzy again and drifted back into unconsciousness. When she fainted again, Youko pushed her hair from her face, which was slick with cold sweat. Her lips parted, trying to get air, a small gasp escaping her lips. Youko wished he would have punished Koal earlier for organizing such a plot against this kind human girl. She gives and gives and expects nothing in return. If more humans were like her, Youko would most likely be able to tolerate them.

Fiona woke to find Youko asleep, leaning against the wall next to her. She sat up gingerly and when she found she was in a much more tolerable pain than before, she decided she would get some water for her dry throat. She quietly went outside and walked to the well and retrieved a bucket of water, cautiously drinking a few sips before feeling sick to her stomach. "So you are the Human Youko has said so much about." Said a dark voice. Fiona's head shot up to see a tall dark demon walk towards her. "Are you a friend of his?" She asked, deciding not to fear him. The demon smiled, making Fiona's skin crawl. "I am Koal. I took over as second in command when you removed my friend's arms." He said, glaring at her. "He attacked me. Surely I would be a fool not to defend myself." Fiona said. She took another sip of water. "What are your feelings towards Youko?" The demon asked. Fiona gagged on her water a bit. "Feelings? Good heavens demon what makes you think a demon and human could ever have feelings for each other!" She exclaimed. A smirk appeared on the demon's face. "So you wouldn't care if I went in there and killed him?" he asked. Fiona's eyes narrowed. "You make one move towards that hut and I'll kill you." She said, stepping between him and the hut. "So you do care." The demon said with a hint of amusement. He was pacing slowly before her, his eyes calculating. "I do not have to have feelings for him to be his friend; and you will find I am protective of the few friends I have." Fiona said. The demon before her smirked. "You do have to care in some way for him, to accept him as your friend." He said. Fiona's hand clenched into a fist. "What are you here for?" She demanded. He gave her a smile that made her feel sick to her stomach. "To gather information." He said. He took a step towards her but stopped, looking surprised behind her. "Koal, I believe you are supposed to be leading the raid in my stead." Youko said, coming to stand behind Fiona, a hand resting on her shoulder firmly, making her feel safe. "Youko, I'm surprised to see you awake. You were up all night making sure that human didn't die." Koal said. Fiona gasped and turned to look at Youko, who kept his angry and narrowed eyes on the black demon before them. "That is not the answer the reason why you're here." Youko said, his voice dark. He was still angry about Fiona's injuries from Koal's last plot. He could sense the demon was coming up with another one. That was the only way to explain his speaking with Fiona. Koal shrugged. "I was just walking about the area when I smelled human blood. I didn't realize it was your human until I arrived to the estate. My apologies Youko." He said. Fiona glared at him. This demon didn't make sense. She opened her mouth to argue when Youko stepped in front of her. "Koal, I can smell when you are lying. I would interrogate you but I cannot afford to lose any more men so I suggest you get back to the others. Now." Youko's voice was dark and a threat was evident in his voice, making Fiona shiver a bit. Koal stepped back and for a split second fear was plain on his features but it was replaced another evil smirk and followed by a slight chuckle. "Of course Youko." He said, bowing a tad before leaving. When he left Youko relaxed a bit. "You were up all night for me? In your condition?" Fiona asked. Youko turned and looked down at her. "Surely you didn't want me to let you die." He said, sounding amused. "No I am grateful you helped me, truly, but you didn't have to stay up all night. You will never heal if you don't rest." She said. Youko rolled his eyes, this woman was getting aggravating with her constant selflessness. It wasn't like any human he had met before and it irked him. "Are you good friends with him?" Fiona asked. Youko shook his head. "Hardly. I lost my most trusted friend in a raid, and those fools were what I was left with. I now have a bounty hunter on my trail so I may be next." He said as they went in to the hut. Fiona gasped. "No, don't say such things!" She exclaimed hoarsely. Youko raised an eyebrow. "And why not? It is the truth." He replied. Fiona gripped his hands in her small ones. "I will not let it happen. You will live understand?" She said. "What can you do? You are a human." He accused. "I will fight the bounty hunter off for you while you escape somewhere safe." She said, determination in her eyes. "You would never be able to defeat him." Youko said with an annoyed sigh at the girl's naivety. "Then I will fight till my last breath! I will not allow harm to come to you." She said, gripping his hands in hers tighter. Youko was shocked at first but went back to being emotionless. "I will sleep now." He said, and with that laid down on his mat and fell asleep.

Fiona ran towards him crying out in pain from many wounds. Behind her, Koal was chuckling menacingly, knives and needles in his hands. "Koal you fool! What have you done?" Youko yelled as he saw the amount of blood loss and how Koal had tortured Fiona. "He's the bounty hunter's scout! GO!" Fiona cried, shoving Youko away from Koal. She spun around and took her stance as Koal ran at her with a knife raised to strike down on her heart. "Fiona!" Youko cried.  
Youko woke from his nightmare angry. He decided to put in the possibility that Koal would betray him. As he looked about him he saw that night had fallen. The screeches of demons and the screams of humans could be heard even from here. He looked to the mat next to him to see Fiona shaking with fear, her body buried under her fur blanket trying to drown out the noise. He didn't know why her fear made him angry, or why he wanted so badly to comfort her, but it annoyed him. Instead of arguing with himself, he moved to her mat and laid next to her, gently wrapping his arms around the shaking girl. He heard a small gasp of surprise and saw brown orbs stare up at him in wonder. But the girl didn't complain or shrink away, instead she snuggled her head against his chest and soon she had fallen asleep. Youko gave a small loving smile to the sleeping girl and rested a hand on her head, feeling her soft fiery hair under his claws. The dream he had replayed itself in his mind and he fought a growl that rose in his throat, holding Fiona closer to his non beating heart. He could never leave another friend to die for his sake. Not like Kuronue. His friend's death replayed itself in his mind again and he winced. No, no more of his friends dying for him to escape. He knew that if the bounty hunter did find him here, he would get far away from Fiona so she could be safe. But the raid was almost over. He could not stay then he would have to leave. He couldn't endanger Fiona or himself. If the humans found out Fiona spoke with him, let alone saved his life, she would be tortured to death. A tiny sigh escaped Fiona as she snuggled into his chest in her sleep her small hands holding onto his tunic. He pressed his lips to her forehead, loving the feel of her skin beneath his lips. It felt so right, so perfect. Youko had never been with a woman before, he was far too busy calculating his next move. But now that he was here, holding this human slave in his arms he was glad he didn't. If the great Youko Kurama was to ever fall in love, it would be with this human girl, Fiona and none other than her.

Fiona heard the demons behind her, the villagers screaming as they fled. Fiona ran for it. She always ran from danger. A demon leapt in front of her and went to strike her with his claws. Fiona braced herself for the pain but a silver blur ran in front of her and took the hit. She gasped and tears were falling down her face. "YOUKO!" She screamed as the fox fell to the ground lifeless. The demon smirked and she met his eyes. The eyes of Koal. "Look what you've done you coward. If you hadn't of run for it he would still be alive." He told her. She clutched the dead kitsune in her arms, burying her face in his hair. Koal laughed menacingly as he stalked towards her.  
Fiona woke with a start, tears rolling down her face. When she saw she was still in the arms of Youko, tears of relief followed the one's of fear and sorrow. Youko stirred and opened his eyes to find Fiona sobbing into his chest, clutching him close to her. He petted her hair soothingly, causing her to look up at him. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice quiet and sincere. "I dreamed you were killed and it was my fault." She said, her voice a whisper of fear and sadness. "Were you the one who killed me?" he asked. Fiona shook her head. "No, Lord Youko. It was-" "then it wasn't your fault." He said. Fiona opened her mouth to argue but decided against it, resting her head against his chest. 'Thank you Youko." She said. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

Youko left to go hunting, since Fiona was out of food and they were both starving. He left a plant outside the hut to protect her while he was gone. Fiona decided to wash the mats. She stayed near the hut as much as she could, so that if something did attack her Youko's demon plant could help her. The wash bin was near the well and so was the laundry pins. She filled up the bin and mixed in the soaps that her master bought from the mainland traders. Soon she was sitting on the step of her hut washing the mats. The plant Youko had left had taken a liking to her. When she could she gave it water and moved some of the fertilizer from her garden to its roots. It was a giant man-eating monster plant, or at least that's what Fiona called it. After she finished washing the mats Fiona hung the up and went to the well to wash her face. After filling a bucket she dunked her head in to wash her hair. Suddenly she felt a hand on the back of her head, holding her in the water. She struggled against her captor but they wouldn't let go. Then she felt her captor was thrown and he yanked her hair and pulled her with him. She landed on the grass and looked up to see the plant Youko left eating a lizard demon, who she guessed was her attacker. She stood and wrung out her now clean hair. "Well that was scary." She said, throwing her long wet hair over her shoulder. She walked up to the man eating plant and patted one of the leaves. "Thank you." She said. The sound of a door opening came from the shrine and Fiona gasped. She peaked around her hut to see her Master's family leaving the shrine. "What the hell! What happened to my house!" He yelled upon seeing the ruins of his once fine house. His wife, son, and daughter followed him around as he inspected his property. When his eyes spotted Fiona they narrowed. "Girl! Get over here!" he yelled. Fiona nodded and went to stand before her master. He struck her hard across her face. "What happened to my house!" He yelled. "A couple of demons were fighting Master." She said, her head bowed. He grabbed her by the throat. "Why haven't you fixed it? Is it not your duty to take care of the house?" he yelled. He punched her hard in the face. "Yes Master I apologize for being so incompetent." She said, her voice defeated. He threw her towards the rubble of the house. "You will sleep there until you get it fixed! We will be taking your Hut. Got it wench?" He yelled, kicking her in the ribs. The demon plant was going crazy trying to get to Fiona but it couldn't. when her master noticed the plant his eyes narrowed. "Son, cut that thing down, it will attract evil." He said. Fiona gasped and ran forward. "No, you can't." she said. But her Master threw her back to the house with a blow to her face. "Mind your own business slave." He said. With that the Master's son cut down the demon plant, its scream filling Fiona's ears and she wept.

Youko walked back from his hunt, a few rabbits slung over his shoulder. Suddenly he felt something wrong. Someone killed the plant he left to protect Fiona. Panic and fear seized his heart as he ran to her Master's estate. When he reached it he stopped and hid behind the trees. Fiona's Masters were out of the shrine two days early and they were taking her hut and forcing her to live in the rubble of their old house. The one he ruined. Her master went over to Fiona who was weeping after they cut down the demon plant. "get up slave, that house isn't going to fix itself." He said, kicking her in the side. Youko growled. He couldn't go out there, he could risk Fiona's life. She stood and numbly went to the rubble of the house and began to work. "Well I knew one day you'd claim a mate Youko, but a human slave?" Koal's voice mocked. Youko narrowed his eyes at the demon. "What is your goal Koal? What is it you wish to achieve by mocking who I care for?" Youko asked. Koal smirked. "Nothing truly. I think that you have a lousy way of showing the people you care for your feelings is all. I mean, you left that bat demon to die, and now you'll do the same to this human's whore." He said. "I'm warning you, mention Kuronue again and I'll rip you apart." Youko growled. "still blaming yourself aren't you? Well you should, if you would have gone back he might have lived, but you ran like a coward." Koal smirked at Youko's anger. "And now you're going to do the same to this human wench. Well aren't you a sweet heart." Koal continued. "I will not leave her." Youko growled at him. Koal raised an eyebrow. "O? So I take it you will be leaving the band of bandits to me?" Koal asked. "So that's what you're getting at you filth." Youko hissed. "you cannot stay here and run the band so what will it be?" Koal asked. Youko glared at him and looked back to Fiona. "I have already given you my answer." He growled. "Excellent. I will go inform the others then." Koal said, then disappeared.

He waited until the landlord's family went to sleep, sneaking to the small form curled into a ball on the ground behind the ruined house. He growled when he saw they had even taken her fur blanket away. He knelt next to her and brushed the hair from her face. She stirred and smiled when she saw him. "Lord Youko." She whispered. He gave a small smile in return and picked her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest as he leaned against a tree. She snuggled close to him for warmth. "Thank you." She whispered. He kissed her hair and held her tighter as a wind blew past. In the moonlight, he could see the bruises on her face, the black eye that was forming, and the scratches. It made his heart ache to see such abuse inflicted on the one he's come to love. "Lord Youko?" she whispered. He looked down at her. "Are going to leave once the raid is over?" she asked. She put a hand over his heart. "You are healed now, you have no need to stay anymore." She continued. He bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips. Fiona was shocked that he had kissed her. But she retuned it before he pulled away. "I do need to stay." He whispered in her ear. Tears of joy spilled over as she nuzzled her face in his neck. "I'm glad." She breathed.

Youko left before the sun rose, kissing Fiona before he left. he went into the woods nearby. He stayed nearby, but he couldn't watch the landlord abuse her when he could do nothing about it. He ran into his old second in command. "Inuuk, what are you doing here?" He asked. The armless demon panted heavily. "Koal betrayed us." He panted. Youko's eyes narrowed. "How? What happened" Youko asked. "I went to the clearing where we've been meeting up for the last week. When I got there he had killed everyone." He said. Youko's eyes narrowed. "Why would he do such a thing?" He asked. Inuuk looked around. "Where is that human girl? I fear she may be his next target." Inuuk said. Youko's eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean?" He demanded. Inuuk's eyes hardened. "He is working for the Bounty Hunter that has been hunting you." He said. "What does that have to do with Fiona?" Youko asked, impatient. Inuuk eyed him and bit his lip.

A kick in the stomach woke Fiona from her sleep. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes to see her Master glaring down at her. "You have been such a useless slave. I have decided to give you your freedom. We have bought a new slave." He said. Fiona's eyes widened in surprise. She looked past her Master to see his wife dragging in a little girl by her ear. The girl's skin was the color of Fiona's eyes an Fiona recognized her as one of the girl's from the ship that brought her here. "No, let her go free, I will work harder I promise." Fiona cried, bowing low into the ground. Her master glared at her. "Don't make me change my mind wench. It's either you go free or we kill you. Now get!" he yelled, kicking her hard in the ribs. She leapt to her feet and ran into the woods. She panted, tears brimming her eyes. "I have to help her." She thought aloud. She crouched down and watched the landlord push the tiny girl to the old house, yelling things at her. Fiona glared at the landlord and snuck around the perimeter and around to the back of the house. When the girl was alone and near the back of the house where Fiona was, Fiona grabbed her and dragged her off into the woods with her. "We will be caught!" The girl cried. Fiona clasped a hand over the girl's mouth. "If you are loud like that yes." She whispered. The girl nodded and Fiona released her. "Where are we going?" the girl asked. "To the other side of the forest. There's a river and a clearing there that we can get our bearing in." Fiona replied. "By the way, I'm Fiona." The girl smiled. "I am Aazzi." She said. Fiona smiled and continued to pull the girl away.  
'I hope Youko can still find me.' She thought.

Youko ran to the landlord's estate only to find commotion beyond comprehension. "Where did she go?" "That red headed wench must have taken her! " "Father you should have killed her when you had the chance." Youko's eyes narrowed as he listened more. "Honestly, how can you lose our new slave and the old one?" The landlord's wife said.  
'New slave?' Youko thought.  
"That wench must've taken her. She offered her own freedom in exchange for the other girl's." the landlord said. Realization hit Youko. Fiona escaped her Masters. But where did she go? What if she was attacked? Youko growled in frustration and went around the estate for any trace of her when he caught her sent, heading towards the river. He panicked. If she went further than the river she'd run into-  
He didn't need a second more to think. He ran.

Fiona smiled as the river came into view. Aazzi panted behind her. "Are we there yet?" She asked. Fiona nodded. "Yes, just across this river." Fiona said. She put her foot in the water and was surprised by the strong current. "We will have to go down stream some." She said. "Miss Fiona! Demons!" Aazzi cried. Fiona turned and saw a few lizard demons slithering towards them. Fiona glared at them and grabbed Aazzi's hand. "Time for some swimming lessons!" She yelled, diveing into the water. Immediately they were pressed against the bottom of the river. Fiona felt anger boil in her blood. She would not die like this. Not when she just got her freedom back. She gripped Aazzi's hand tighter and pushed off the bottom and surfaced, gasping in air. Aazzi pushed along behind her and soon they made it to the other side. Fiona pulled herself up and turned, pulling Aazzi's gasping body ashore. Fiona turned and saw the lizard demons swimming towards them. She started coughing and grabbed Aazzi's hand, yanking her up. "Come on! Run!" She cried to the girl. Aazzi nodded and ran and Fiona spun around to fight off the demons. There were three. If she played her cards right she could beat them, but the chances were slim. She grabbed a tree branch that seemed to have been sharpened into a spear which was fortunate for her. The first demon slithered ashore only to get a spear to the throat. Fiona yanked it back and struck the next demon in the belly, throwing it's dead body at the third advancing demon. She turned and ran after Aazzi, spear in hand. "Aazzi!" She called. She reached the clearing that was to be their destination but froze at the sight before her. Dozens of demons were slain, all wearing the same tunic that Youko wares. She scanned for any sign for the fox demon but didn't see him and she was thankful. But when she looked up she saw something that made her devastated. "Aazzi!" She screamed. The girl had been hanged, dangling from her throat in the tree above. "Pity, I was hoping it would have been you." A voice said. Fiona spun around and saw Koal, smirking as he held the rope that had Aazzi hanging from the tree.

Youko heard Fiona scream someone's name. The fear in her voice angered him and he ran faster. He reached the river and found 3 lizard demons dead. He now knew that Fiona was in trouble. She reached the band's hideout.

Fiona gripped her spear tightly. "How dare you! How could you!" She cried. Koal chuckled, dropping the rope, Aazzi's body falling to the ground. "I told you I was after you not her. No hard feelings?" He asked. He strode towards her but Fiona pointed her spear at his throat. "I see, there are hard feelings. That's alright I will make it up to you. Just hold still and be quiet and I promise your death will be painless." He said. "No! I will not die today! You will pay for the treachery that you have committed!" She cried. She ran at him with her spear but he dodged, digging his claws into her back. She screamed in pain, falling to the ground. "See? Now it will be painful. You should have listened wench." He said in a voice that mocked sympathy. He went towards her but she stood, and hit him in the shoulder with her spear. She gasped when he grinned, easily removing the spear and yanking it from her grip. "Was that supposed to hurt me?" he taunted. Fiona glared at him as he raised a knife towards her. She dodged, rolling out of the way, leaping to her feet. He smirked and drew a few needles. Before she could react, he threw the needles at her. She jumped up out of the way, grabbing onto one of the hanging bodies. He glared up at her. "That's so disrespectful to the dead. Get back down here!" He yelled, throwing demonic energy at her. She jumped down, nearly avoiding being blown up. "Damn it girl hold still!" he yelled. Then her body froze. Her arms pinning themselves to her sides and her legs straight, as if someone had just bound her. Koal smirked. "Much better pet. Now time for your punishment." He said. He came forward and took out a needle, digging it into her cheek. She screamed but found that he had gaged her with his magic. He took out a knife and grinned at her, dragging it across her throat tauntingly. "How do you like my knives?" he asked. She spat at him, glad she was able to do such a thing. He wiped off her saliva and struck her across her face with the blade. She screamed, hot blood and tears falling down her face. "How beautiful. You have such lovely blood." He said. He licked his knife and Fiona felt she would puke, the pain was so horrid. "Now let's see, how about we take one of those lovely brown eyes of yours? They look so delicious." He said. He dug his claws into her throat and face to get her to hold still. She screamed, agony coursing through her entire being. "Damn, he's early. I need to finish this." He mumbled. He took the knife and thrust it into her heart, leaving her to fall on the ground as he vanished.

Blood was in the air and Fiona's screams were muffled. Youko ran as fast as he could and finally he reached it in time to see Fiona fall to the ground and Koal smirk at him and vanish. Youko felt every fiber in his being scream in agony at the sight of Fiona's limp bloody body but went forward and rolled Fiona over onto her back. She coughed and was shaking in great pain. "Youko." She breathed. He lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he went to the river to clean her wounds. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He reached the river, gently laying her down and rushing to the river for water. She rolled over on her side, coughing up blood. She fell on her back again and stared up at the sky, which was fading in and out of clear, blurry, and black vision. It made her feel sick so she closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything but the pain. Youko rushed back to her with a wet kerchief and wiped her face clean. He avoided the knife in her chest for a second then took deep breath and drew it out, Fiona screaming in pain. His ears flattened against the back of his head in pain for the noise and the fear of losing her. He put the kerchief on her wound and quickly grew some plants. Applying all the healing skills he could think of. It was then that he noticed the tiny incisions on her throat and buried his face in his hands in defeat. She was poisoned by Koal's claws which he had been struggling to find an antidote to for centuries without success. He felt tears threaten to spill over and his heart break. He had failed her, just like he failed Kuronue. A tiny hand rested on his arm and he looked up to see her looking at him. She was surprised to see the tears on his face. She reached up hesitantly and stroked them away. "I'm sorry." She whispered again. He shook his head, clutching her hand to his face. "No, I am sorry, I should have been there sooner." He told her. She caressed his cheek lovingly. "It's not your fault. It's his." She said, her eyes darting behind him. Youko spun around, on his feet in a second, whirling around to see Koal who was smiling. "I apologize Youko. I would have had a little more fun with her but you showed up far too soon. I would have loved to eat one of those eyes." He said, his tongue flicked out and licked his lips. Anger burned Youko into a rage. He drew out a rose and ran forward with his rose whip. Koal laughed and vanished. Youko paused an whirled around to see Koal bet over Fiona. "Don't touch her!" He yelled. He ran forward and everything went on slow motion. Koal smirked as Youko attacked with his rose whip, meaning to wrap him up in the thorns and squeeze the life out of him. But as the whip wrapped itself around him, Youko was no longer looking into the evil smiling eyes of Koal but the kind, surprised eyes of Fiona. He tried to stop the attack but it was too late. Fiona's body was wrapped in the piercing whip's clutches, bloody cuts covered her body instantly. "No!" he cried. He turned the whip back into a rose and caught her as she fell forwards. "Fiona, please, I'm so sorry." He cried to her motionless form, clutching her form to his. Koal laughed, earning a death glare from Youko. "How dare you, you fool!" Youko yelled. Koal giggled like a giddy school girl. "This is absolutely entertaining Youko, I didn't know you were capable of such emotion!" He howled in his laughter. Suddenly he fell to the ground, a dagger buried in the back of his head. Youko looked and saw Inuuk poised to throw another knife with his foot. The armless demon ran forward to Youko. "Is she alright?" He asked. Youko winced as he lifted Fiona from his shoulder, afraid to confirm his fears. The girl's eyes were wide open, unblinking and lifeless. "No." Inuuk whispered. Youko ignored him, shakeing hands reaching out and closing the brown orbs forever. He looked at her for another moment then clutched her tight to his chest, burying his face in her hair, hiding his tears from Inuuk. Sobs ripped from his throat as he tried to think of ways he could have prevented this. He should never have acted on emotion and anger. He shouldn't have left her side. He should have taken her away from her human Masters when he first felt love towards her. Her body began to stiffen and grow cold, the blood of her wounds lost its warmth. 'Why did I have to lose her? Why does everyone I care for die, and for my sake of all damn things! She didn't deserve this. She deserved to be back wherever she was from, being her village leader as she said she was, with a loving human husband who wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not me, not this, not death." He thought. Sobs continued to shake him and he clung to her sent, now contaminated by blood and death. "Youko, we have to go. I can feel the Bounty Hunter coming." Inuuk said. "What's the point now? Go on Inuuk, get out of here." Youko said, clutching Fiona's body with all he had. "Are you so selfish? She has died, sacrificing her life so that you may live. And you are willing to let her die in vain and just accept your death? How could you event think to disgrace her like that!" Inuuk cried. Youko glared up at him, knowing her was right. "We don't even have enough time to honor her with a proper burial." He said, his heart clenching in pain. Inuuk looked down at the ground. "No." he said. Youko gave a shaky sigh and laid Fiona down on her back, folding her hands over her chest gently. "Farewell my Fiona. I swear to you I will do all in my power to live for you." He said. He bent down and kissed her forehead one last time.  
"I'm sorry."  
And then he was gone.


End file.
